1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to connectors for connecting boards. More specifically, the present invention relates to a connecting board connector, the connector being where the board is inserted.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electronic apparatus such as a personal computer or a server, as a structure where a circuit having an electronic component such as a memory or an IC chip is often established, a structure described in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 10-177080 has been suggested. In this structure, a board is inserted into a connecting board connector mounted on a motherboard to make electrical connection.
In addition, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 7-296888 suggests a connecting board connector having an engaging member and an eject mechanism. The engaging member is configured to engage a notch of an inserted board. The eject mechanism is configured to deform the engaging member in an engaging cancelling direction and to move the board in inserting and detaching directions.
However, in the connecting board connector discussed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 10-177080, by inserting an end part of the board, plural connector pins provided in the connector come in contact with terminals of the board. Furthermore, the board is sandwiched by contact pressures of the plural contact pins. Accordingly, for example, if vibration occurs while the connector is being carried, an inserting completion position of the board may be shifted.
In addition, in the connecting board connector, for the connector having the eject mechanism, as discussed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 7-296888, the engaging member is separated from the notch of the board by a pressing operations force applied to both ends in a longitudinal direction. In addition, the eject mechanism is provided at both ends in the longitudinal direction, the eject mechanism being where plural components such as a pressing lever configured to press the board in inserting and detaching directions, a cam, a connecting pin, and others are connected. Hence, space required for providing the connector may be large so that it may be difficult to miniaturize a motherboard or a housing and to achieve space savings.